


Night Out

by nat_writes_stuff



Series: Night [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, droppoptale, karaoke?, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_writes_stuff/pseuds/nat_writes_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole group goes out for a night of karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

Sans had no idea what time it was when he woke up. He rolled onto his back and stayed there for quite some time, trying to recount the events of the night before. Everything was a blur, as it always was when he woke up from a nightmare. There was one thing he was sure of though. Papyrus had seen it all last night. It was only a matter of time until he began asking questions, and that was a conversation Sans really did not want to be having.

Where was Pap now, though? Sans looked over at the empty space where his brother had slept last night. It didn’t even look like anyone had slept there. He must have gotten up a while ago. Sans took in his surroundings. He heard voices coming from the tv and dishes and silverware clanging in the kitchen. He couldn’t tell if the smell of spaghetti was new or leftover from yesterday.

He tried distinguishing the noises downstairs but couldn’t. They were too muffled because of the closed door. He had just decided it was time to roll out of bed and face the day when he heard humming as his brother climbed the stairs. The door opened and the room was flooded with bright light from the rest of the house.

“Sans, you lazy bones! Wake up! How long can you possibly nap?” Papyrus walked in. Once Sans’ eyes had adjusted to the light, he saw his brother standing over his bed with a plate in his hands. Apparently the smell of spaghetti was from today. As he ungracefully pulled himself up into a sitting position, Sans began to brace himself for the stream of questions that was most likely waiting behind all of the small talk.

Instead, Pap put the plate down on the bed and scooped Sans up in a hug. After he let go, he stood back up and began walking out of the room. He paused at the door as if he had one last thing he wanted to say, but he kept walking, quietly pulling the door behind him, but not quite shutting it all the way.

Sans began preparing what he would tell Papyrus in his head as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He had told Pap everything before, in a different timeline. He was sure of it. Well, as sure as he could be. He just couldn’t remember the circumstances… or how Pap had reacted…

He stood up, grabbing the plate of spaghetti as he went. He still had no clue what time it was. When he opened his door, the light enveloped him yet again. After he regained his vision from the temporary blindness, he noticed the spaghetti looked more edible than he had ever seen it be. As he trudged down the stairs he took a bite. It tasted better too. Or maybe he was just hungry. Sans couldn’t recall the last time he had eaten.

Papyrus was sitting on the couch and was watching one of Mettaton’s cooking shows. Frisk was there too, asleep next to him. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen as Undyne walked out with a heaping pile of spaghetti on a plate. Alphys followed. Sans faltered for a moment and considered sneaking back into his room before everyone noticed him. He should have realized why he heard so much noise coming from downstairs. He was not going to talk with Papyrus if everyone was here. It was too late though. He had been spotted.

“Sans! How nice of you to join us!” Undyne didn’t have an inside voice. Sans plastered his usual grin on his face before turning to face everyone. “Are you excited for tonight?”

Tonight? What was tonight? Sans tried to recall if he was supposed to do something but he couldn’t. He looked at his brother for help. Papyrus was glaring at Undyne.

“I hadn’t told him yet!” Pap turned and sheepishly looked at Sans. “The tiny human and I thought it would be a glorious idea if we had a karaoke night at Grillby’s. They said they could sing better than me, and I, the Great Papyrus, am not one to shy away from such a challenge!”

Initially he was relieved that his brother wasn't asking him the dreaded questions he had been preparing for, but then Sans took in Pap’s words and decided it would have been best if he hadn’t left his room after all. He wasn’t in the mood for going anywhere today, but now he had to go somewhere and sing? He must have let his smile falter for a moment, because his brother’s expression changed. He was pleading now.

“Please, Sans! It will be fun! What could be better than a night out with all of us?”

Something in his voice made Sans realize that Papyrus had set all this up to cheer him up after last night. It was a kind gesture in theory, and Sans would have to thank him later. But he didn’t like to sing. Sure, he sang for Pap when they were younger, but he would never sing in front of the others.

Before he knew what he was doing, Sans found himself agreeing to go. He couldn't bring himself to say no to his brother, and the smile he received afterwards made up for it. It was a stark contrast from the shaky smile he had received when he woke up in the snow the previous night. This smile was confident and bright and Sans couldn't help but smile back, a real smile. Who knows, maybe a night out was what he needed after all.

Sans walked over to the couch, spaghetti plate still in hand. Frisk, who had woken up, flashed a tired grin and made room for the skeleton. He took his place on the couch in between Papyrus and the kid, and proceeded to finish the entire plate of pasta, much to the delight of his brother. Leaning back into the cushions of the couch with his family and friends surrounding him, he felt himself drifting off into a nap.

-

The outside air was crisp as they left their footprints in the snow. The light from Grillby's illuminated a circle around the building. Even outside, they could hear the music and laughter.

They walked in and sat in their regular booth. After ordering their food and drinks, Undyne was the first to go up, with a reluctant Alphys in tow. Sans knew what they were going to sing before the music poured out of the speakers. He had to give it to them, it had been a while since he laughed as hard as he did when one of the songs from Alph’s favorite show came blasting through the speakers. Relief spread through the room when the two put down their microphones. Everyone had clearly been afraid that they would go for an encore. 

Up next was Pap and Frisk. Undyne joined them halfway through to belt out her favorite part of the song and after it finished, he saw Pap whisper something to her. She grinned ear to ear and walked back to the table with the kid, leaving Pap alone with the microphone.

“I, the Great Papyrus, would like to call up my favorite brother to the stage to sing with me!” Sans froze with a ketchup-covered fry halfway up to his mouth. His brother held out the second microphone to him.

“Get up there shortstack!” Undyne pushed him out of his chair less than gently and he realized everyone was watching him. Papyrus waited patiently with a wide smile on his face. Sans reluctantly found himself making the walk to his brother. Right after Pap handed him the microphone, the music started up. 

“Pap, I told you I’m not singing.” 

Papyrus just look at him and pretended to act surprised. “Oh you did? I must not have heard you, brother!” Sans just stared back in response. His brother’s expression changed to pleading. “Just this once? Please? It’s been so long.”

Before he had a chance to respond, two sets of lyrics appeared on the screen. “Sans, you sing the blue ones and I’ll sing the red ones!”

Sans was immediately launched into the song. He started off in a voice that was more talking than it was singing. He stole a look at his brother. He could tell that Pap knew he wasn't really singing, he had heard Sans enough times when he was younger to know what it sounded like.

Sans shrugged to himself. Why not, it really had been a while hadn't it?

He sang his next lines with all of his effort. He saw Pap smile wide before he chimed in to sing too. Sans glanced at his friends to see surprise and excitement on their faces. He laughed, and he found he didn't have to fight to keep the grin on his face.

Singing together came easy to the two brothers. They continued on through the rest of the song, never missing a beat. It was as if they had been practicing. It had been a while since Sans had last felt so in sync with his brother. He had missed this.

"As we keep trying, we’ll find – you’re always gonna be there too! We’re always singing the same tune, every day from now on."

At the end of the song they were met with yells of approval, almost all of them coming from Undyne. Sans grabbed Papyrus and pulled him in for a hug. He was glad he came after all.

-

They had stayed for a couple more hours that contained a large amount of singing. On the way home, they must have woken up all of Snowdin with all of their laughing and yelling. They all arrived back at Sans and Papyrus' house in the later hours of the night. After making herself comfortable on the couch, Undyne suggested they all sleep over. "It would be fun!" Sans just suspected she didn't feel like walking home. That was okay though. He wanted everyone to stay anyways.

Papyrus ran upstairs to get all of the blankets and pillows he could find. Once he returned, the group all piled up on the floor and one by one, they fell asleep. Sans was the last one to fall asleep. He was busy in his thoughts. He was happy.

-


End file.
